Unhappy Hour
by HeartbreakDX
Summary: Implied HunterShawn. BatistaShawn. Hunter dumps Shawn for a younger man and he gets drunk.


Unhappy Hour

Disclaimer: No own

"Gimme another." Shawn told the bartender, setting his fifth empty beer can on the bar. The bartender handed him a sixth beer and Shawn nodded, taking a long swig. He stared down at it moodily.

"Someone is having a bad day apparently." a voice beside him said. Shawn looked up at Dave Batista and mumbled.

"What's going on Shawn? I haven't seen you drink this much since Becca left." Dave asked him sitting down.

"Me 'n Hunter broke up." Shawn said, taking another long drink.

"Aww I'm sorry Shawn." Dave said, sympathetically. "What happened?"

"Well actually Hunter dumped me. He said he needed someone who could keep up with him." Shawn swayed a little bit on his stool. "I'm too old. I ain't pretty no more. Just a broken down old fart."

Dave frowned. Had Hunter actually said that to Shawn? It truth Shawn was still unbelievably sexy for his age and Dave had been crushing on him for years. A piece of hair fell into Shawn's face and Dave brushed it away.

"That's not true Shawn. You're still beautiful." Dave told him softly.

"Ya think? You must be as drunk as me then. Bartender, another please!" Shawn slurred.

"No Shawn. You've had enough." Dave said, grabbing his arm. "You need to go to bed."

"I ain't got no bed. Hunter kicked me out. I need another beer." Shawn muttered, almost falling off his stool.

"Come on Shawn, you can room with me. Where's your stuff?" Shawn pointed to a duffle at his feet at Dave picked it up.

"Come on." He led a reluctant Shawn out of the bar and up to his room.

When they got inside Shawn noticed there was only one bed.

"Where'm I gonna sleep?" He asked drunkenly.

"You can have the bed Shawn. I'll take the couch." Shawn nodded and stumbled over to the bed. As he got there, his stomach did a back flip, telling him it didn't apprieciate the amount of alcohol he'd put into it.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." he muttered, stumbling towards the bathroom. Dave followed him and knelt beside the older man as he began to throw up the contents of his stomach. Dave held the man's long hair back as he heaved and vomitted.

"Sick." Shawn moaned when he finished, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"You done?" Dave asked softly.

"I think so." Shawn replied uncertainly.

"Ok." Dave picked the smaller man up in his strong arms and carried him over to the bed. He tucked Shawn under the covers and brought the trash can over to sit next to the bed.

"In case you need it." he said. Shawn nodded.

"Thanks." he croaked, feeling completely miserable.

"Its not a problem Shawn. Now you try to sleep ok?" Dave suggested. He went over to the couch and fell asleep.

---------------------------------

Dave was woken by soft crying. He lifted his head and looked over at the bed where Shawn was curled into a ball and shaking with sobs. He got up and walked over to him, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong Shawn?" he asked worriedly, laying a hand on the blond's shoulder.

"I'm lonely," he sniffed. "and I miss Hunter."

"Oh Shawn, its gonna be ok. You don't need Hunter. He's a jerk."

"Its just I'm used to someone caring for me. And I'm on my own now. Dave, I think I loved him." Shawn sobbed. Dave pulled the man into his arms.

"Hush Shawn. Don't cry. I know he hurt you and I hope he goes to hell for it. But Honey, you have other options." Dave soothed.

"Like what? I'm old, I'm not pretty anymore, no one will want me."

"I will Shawn." Dave said softly.

Shawn looked up at him hopefully. ""You...you will? Why?"

"Shawn, you are still very beautiful. Not just on the outside, but on the inside. You're a sweet man, something that Hunter is missing out on. You are definitely not old. I've liked you for a very long time Shawn, but you were with Hunter so I didn't say anything. What do you think Shawn. I'll be there for you Shawn, if you'll take me." Dave explained.

"Dave...I don't know what to say." Shawn said.

"All you have to do is say yes Shawn." Dave told him, brushing his hair away from his eyes.

"Yes Dave, oh yes." Shawn cried happily, throwing his arms around Dave's neck. Dave held Shawn to him tightly, as if he'd disappear if he let go.

"I'll always take care of you Little One. I'll never hurt you like Hunter did." Dave promised.

"I know Dave. Thank You."

The End


End file.
